<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sled away by smartbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252695">sled away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley'>smartbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Acting as Christopher Diaz's Parental Figure, Gen, M/M, Sledding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck, Eddie and Christopher go sledding.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Written for day ten of buddiemas - sleds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sled away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Chris?” Buck asks, the trunk of his jeep opening as Eddie slowly helps Chris out of it, grins on all three of their faces as snow crunches beneath their feet. Buck and Eddie are exhausted, having come off a long, grueling shift, but this was planned for months in advance, and no matter how tired they were, Buck knew that they weren’t going to cancel this adventure, not when Christopher was so excited about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am, Bucky!” Chris replies, and Buck continues to grin, grabbing the bags from the back of the jeep while Eddie and Chris walk up to him, Eddie arching his eyebrow at the cabin that was rented out to them by the company. The cabin is covered in snow, surrounded by trees, hills and other cabins, and Buck can’t help but feel proud of himself for finding the Ski Slope Resort for the three of them to visit, and have a little bit of fun with Chris, sledding on one of the children's slopes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Chris had found out that they were going to spend a night at the resort, the kid had been ecstatic, talking about how excited he was to see snow, play in it and go sledding in it. And now they were here, and Buck had one of their bags over his shoulder, Eddie with the other one, and Buck couldn’t help but turn to look at Eddie every few seconds, grinning as he does so, ignoring the way Eddie grins back and his heart pounds inside of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have the keys?” Eddie asks, and Buck nods, grabbing the key from his jacket pocket and swinging them around his index finger as they head towards the front door of the cabin, opening it slowly as Chris jumps on the spot, excitement clearly running through him. The moment Buck opens the door, Chris does his best to run through it, laughter ringing as he and Eddie follow slowly, looking around the cabin to see if anything needs to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not noticing anything, Buck drops the bag down, looking around the cabin once more before he turns towards Christopher, noticing the little man making his way towards Buck with a grin, the sled dragging behind him as he tries to drag it along. Buck can’t stop the small laugh that escapes him at the sight, nudges his boyfriend with a grin before he kneels down to pick Chris up, spinning him a little as Chris giggles, Eddie grabbing the sled so it doesn’t hit anyone as they spin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go test the - the sled now Buck?” Chris asks a few minutes later and Buck turns towards Eddie with an arch of his eyebrow and a small grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t see why not buddy, but you’ll have to get some warmer clothes on if you want to go sledding,” Buck replies, placing Chris down gently, watching as Chris rushes through his Dad's bag, looking for some of his warmer clothes while Buck laughs and places his bag on the bed he and Eddie would be sharing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Chris is ready to go outside, the string to the sled in his hand, now wearing a sweater and a jacket, alongside a hat and scarf set that Buck almost wants to coo at before he purses his lips instead, grinning at Eddie who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>cooing instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Bucky, let’s go!!” Chris nearly shouts, grabbing Buck’s hand and beginning to drag him towards the door, Eddie grumbling behind him with a grin, neither of the men truly caring, all because Chris is about to have some fun sledding in actual snow for the first time in his young life, something that has all three of them happy and excited for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Buck responds with a laugh, letting Chris drag him out the door, the three of them going to one of the hills, having the afternoon of their lives with the sled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a short one, and I'm sorry for that. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. Come yell at me on my <a href="https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>